


Framed

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil's glasses, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves Phil’s glasses. He especially enjoys fixing them when they’re crooked, and pushing them back up Phil’s nose when they slide down too far. (PURE SHAMELESS PHAN FLUFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed

Dan holds a particularly high regard for Phil whenever he is wearing his glasses, despite his boyfriend’s annoyance at his less than perfect vision. Phil just doesn’t understand, Dan realizes, how incredible those squarish black frames add to his appearance. Of course Phil’s eyes have always been a beautiful mystery to Dan. How can someone have such magnificent colored orbs? Blue with specks of green and yellow, so bright and intense. Most everyone who meet Phil is drawn to those eyes.

Some people think that glasses are a shield for the eyes, a shield that makes the colors less intense. Oh but how wrong they are. Phil’s contacts are his true shield, because they are what he uses in order to hide his glasses, his vulnerability, from friends and public. If anything, Phil’s glasses only attract more attention to his eyes. Dan feels quite privileged to be one of the rare people who gets to witness Phil without his shield. 

The days where they can stay home and be lazy for infinite hours of the day are the best, because Phil will then put his contacts away so that his eyes can rest, which means that the glasses will emerge from their case. 

Although Phil has been wearing glasses for years, more often than not he will still put them on crookedly. Everytime he does so, Dan can’t help but smile in amusement. He’ll walk up to Phil and gently straighten them properly without saying a single word. Phil will sometimes even blush as an added bonus to the situation.

It is the same case when the glasses begin to slowly slide down his nose. This happens most when Phil is doing something that requires him to look down, such as when he is on his laptop, or in the kitchen preparing dinner for the both of them, looking down in pure concentration as he cuts up vegetables. Dan will saunter up to Phil and use one finger to push the glasses back up until they are in their proper place. 

Dan is almost always at a disadvantage when they play video games together on Phil’s ‘glasses days’. This is because he can’t stop glancing away from the screen to study Phil. His tongue is slightly poking out from his mouth in concentration, framed eyes staring wide as he does his best to win. Phil’s glasses compliment his nerdish persona impeccably, which only makes Dan love him more.

Sometimes when Dan wakes up before Phil, which is rare but not impossible, he likes to grab Phil’s glasses off of the nightstand and shove them onto his sleeping boyfriend’s face, laughing as the older youtuber woke up in startled confusion. 

Once Phil had brought up the idea of saving up for laser eye surgery to permanently correct his vision. Dan had unexpectedly snapped about what a horrible idea that was, and then had stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later Phil had knocked and said that he was only joking, because he would be way too scared to allow a laser near his eyes, and Dan had immediately felt better.   
Over time Phil had grown a little more at ease with wearing his glasses in front of other people. He sometimes wore them in videos, around his close friends, and even to a party or two. However, Dan was still always the one to see him in them the most. 

Phil was also pretty smart, so he obviously had figured out how much Dan loved his glasses. That was probably because he had put two and two together and realized that Dan was always more affectionate toward him when his face was adorned by those black frames. Dan was five more times likely to kiss him unexpectedly, and they always seemed to make love more when Phil wore his glasses...yeah, he had definitely figured it out. 

Glasses just finalized how absolutely perfect Phil was to Dan. They made him into an adorable nerd; more importantly they made him into Dan’s adorable nerd. He would forever cherish Phil, his looks, his personality, and definitely his flawed vision. 

FIN


End file.
